


Grind On Me (Take Your Time On Me)

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: Photographs [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Even is cheeky, Grindr, Isak is done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Are you an angel? … because I can’t quite tell with the quality of your profile pic





	Grind On Me (Take Your Time On Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the Discord gang, especially Helmi, Mack, Amalie, Marie and Shola who helped develop this idea <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

_Get Grindr,_ he said. _It’s gonna be fun,_ he said.

Isak curses Eskild when he’s alerted to another message asking him if he’s horny and throws his phone away.

It’s not like he’s super desperate to get laid now that he came out. He might have made an offhanded comment to Eskild wondering how you even meet other gay people and of course his roommate completely blew that out of proportion.

Now he’s asking Isak every day how the hooking up goes and somehow, Isak succumbed to Eskild’s coercion and installed the app.

Which might as well have been the biggest mistake he’s ever made. (Yes, that includes that one time he lent his phone to Noora when he still had a gazillion porn tabs open.)

He’s had the app for no longer than twenty minutes and he’s received over fifty questionable messages that, admittedly, make him a little sick. So he’s at the point where he thinks _Fuck Eskild_ and wants to delete Grindr again.

After Isak finally found his phone — because he was stupid enough to chuck it away and has to actually make an effort now to get it back — he is about to click the delete button when there’s yet another message. He’s not exactly sure why it caught his attention, maybe it’s the Seinfeld reference or that the message doesn’t start with _top or bottom?_ or a refined _horny?_

Isak licks his lips, closes his eyes and groans and then taps on the notification.

**Art Vandelay:** _Are you an angel? … because I can’t quite tell with the quality of your profile pic_

On instinct, his lips curl up in a smile but it quickly turns into a scowl when he realises that he’s just been insulted. Or at least his picture taking qualities have been.

**Isak Valtersen:** _excuse you??? i’m the MASTER of taking pictures!!!_

He’s too proud not to reply and anyway, he can deal with that better than with someone suggesting to meet up in Vigelandsparken in half an hour to fuck.

**Art Vandelay:** _Right. I mean the fact that I’d still bone you with a profile pic like that says a lot about how hot you are ;) You could always prove your skills though…_

Isak feels a thrumming in his stomach. He _knows_ he’s good looking but it’s always a boost to the ego to hear it from someone else. Which reminds him that he was so affronted by this guy’s accusations that he completely forgot to look at his pictures.

He almost throws his phone away again. This time not because he’s done with this godforsaken app but because apparently he is messaging with a supermodel. His profile picture shows a cool-looking guy with his dark blonde hair in a quiff, leaning back against a wall; his plush lips are slightly parted and he holds a joint halfway to his mouth. His eyes are an intense bluish-grey colour and Isak forgets to breathe for a moment. Swiping his thumb across the screen, there’s another picture where he’s somewhere outside, sitting on a bench with his legs suggestively opened, sunglasses perched on his nose.

The third picture jerks Isak out of his stupor. It shows a party scene, the colours faded and the photograph a little blurry. The guy is captured mid-laugh, his sharp canines on full display and the tip of his tongue against one. Isak wants to know what he sounds like when he laughs which is a stupid thought because this is Grindr, this is not about someone’s fucking laugh. It’s about someone’s fucking, period. So Isak focuses on the hypocrisy of it all.

**Isak Valtersen:** _fucking hypocrite. you have a blurry picture too!!!_

**Art Vandelay:** _Easy on the exclamation marks ;) there’s a difference between a deliberate blur and… whatever you tried to do. But I mean if you’re too scared to actually prove that you’re the MASTER then okay_

Isak is furious. Fucking artsy hipster supermodel. He will prove him gladly that he can take a non-blurry picture.

He scrambles out of bed and stares at himself in the mirror. Heaving a deep sigh, he tousles his hair a little and tugs on his shirt before angling his phone so that he can take a selfie. Did he mention that he hates taking selfies? Because of that, he quickly snaps a picture as to not spend forever on something he loathes and studies the result critically. His cheeks are a little flushed but the hooded look in his eyes gives the picture a certain feeling and the sharpness of his jaw is killer in this one, despite the terrible lighting.

**Isak Valtersen:** _i rest my case [attached file]_

**Art Vandelay:** _Why did you send me a black picture?_

Isak falls headfirst on his bed and screams into his pillow. It’s so obvious that the guy is just trying to rile him up.

**Isak Valtersen:** _fuck you_

**Art Vandelay:** _Gladly ;) Let me know a time and place and I’ll be there! (This is how you’re supposed to use Grindr, right?)_

It’s such a line that he just groans. Traitorously, there is a smile tugging on his lips though.

**Isak Valtersen:** _i don’t fuck guys that i don’t even know the name of… or guys who get all hipster about pictures. you fulfil both of those so, sorry bro_

**Art Vandelay:** _Bro??? BRO??? You break my heart, Isak Valtersen! (What is it with that anyway… haven’t you heard of not using your real name on Grindr?)_

**Isak Valtersen:** _Easy on the question marks_ _;) and FY FAEN can people stop judging me for that? It could very well be a fake name!_

**Art Vandelay:** _It’s not. I googled you. You should have asked your school photographer to take your Grindr pictures. Cute rapping skills btw :*_

Isak possibly dies of embarrassment. Maybe he should have changed his user name the second Eskild pointed it out. (Alas, he was mad at his roommate for even suggesting installing Grindr in the first place so he didn’t plan to listen to any more of his ideas. He’s stubborn like that.) He doesn’t even want to know how many creepy dudes have stalked his Instagram by now.

**Art Vandelay:** _Even Bech Næsheim. Good luck stalking me <3_

First the kissy emoji, now the heart. Even Bech Næsheim seems to be out to kill Isak Valtersen. Embarrassingly, some light stalking is exactly what Isak does right away. Except that he comes up empty handed. No social media, nothing.

Isak puts the puzzle pieces together slowly and comes to the painful realisation that he’s being catfished. No one who’s that hot actually exists. Well, obviously somewhere someone does because there’s the picture proof but Isak’s sure it’s not the guy he’s talking to.

**Isak Valtersen:** _you’re a ghost. i don’t believe you’re who you say you are_

**Art Vandelay:** _Give me a second, angel ;)_

He should delete the app. Now would be a good moment. Isak gnaws on his bottom lip, contemplating his next move. He doesn’t want to get sucked into liking this guy more when he’s just playing with him. He can’t explain to Eskild or any of his other friends that he is enjoying talking to a forty year old dude that tricked him into believing he’s a young hipster-Adonis.

Five minutes go by in which Isak _doesn’t_ delete Grindr but he’s also _not_ waiting for “Even’s” reply. It’s nerve-wracking. And his heart is pounding frantically in his chest when his phone finally notifies him of a new message from him. (Too many other messages by different creeps have accumulated by now but he keeps ignoring them.)

**Art Vandelay:** _Believe me now? [attached file]_

“Fuck me! What the fuck!” Isak exclaims, eyes bulging as he stares at the picture.

Immediately, he hears Eskild call from somewhere in the flat, “Are you alright, baby gay?”

Isak shakes his head but calls back that he is and then he stares back at what Even sent him. It’s a full body shot of a very handsome Even, sporting a mischievous smirk, his eyebrows raised. Isak lets his eyes wander down over the collarbones and the naked planes of his chest to where he’s holding a piece of paper in front of his dick, today’s date and even the time, 21:21, scribbled haphazardly on it. Even’s v-line makes Isak salivate, it’s quite embarrassing. He’s glad Even can’t see him right now.

He also has a boner. _Fuck_.

**Art Vandelay:** _You’re quiet. Are you jerking off right now? Is this all it takes to get you going? ;)_

Isak curses and stares at his hand accusingly that actually inched closer to his dick while he didn’t pay attention.

**Isak Valtersen:** _fuck you_

**Art Vandelay:** _You know my name now and I promise I won’t mention anything about your skills of taking pictures. If I do, it’ll just be to praise you, promise. So… time and place?_

**Isak Valtersen:** _send me your address and stay naked._


End file.
